


Что тебе в имени моем?

by innokentya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kids, Past Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Морган Старк любит собственную фамилию куда больше, чем имя.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Kudos: 3





	Что тебе в имени моем?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> (не)Добро пожаловать в эру пост-Эндгейма.

Морган Старк шесть. Она по-детски обаятельна, невероятно прозорлива и не по годам умна. Подобное сочетание не удивительно, с такими-то генами. Возможно, именно эти гены и заставляют любить ее собственную фамилию куда больше, чем имя.

Морган Старк. Морган Старк. Морган. Старк.

Имя перекатывается на языке, словно речные волны сменяют одну за другой у берега.

Фамилия же звучит твердо, емко, остро — словно один из тех инструментов, которыми всегда оперировал в мастерской отец.

Морган разрешает называть себя по имени только маме — хотя чаще всего слышит в свой адрес обращения «солнышко», «звездочка» или, если сильно в чем-то провинится, «поросенок», а еще обычно донельзя хмурому, но на деле умеющему безумно красиво улыбаться дяде Джеймсу — вернее, дяде Баки. (Так она зовет его, поддавшись всеобщей истерии. Дядя Баки, кажется, совсем не против этого).

Все остальные стараются не произносить имени Морган вслух — и это возможность ощутить себя подобием Волан-де-Морта. Однако Морган успокаивает себя тем, что она куда лучше темного волшебника, а потому деловито-взрослое обращение «мисс Старк» ей больше льстит, нежели приносит дискомфорт.

Морган Старк восемь, когда Питер впервые называет ее по имени. Заслышав его, она хмурится, словно в ее сознании произошел какой-то невидимый сбой, и упирает руки в боки.

— Вообще-то, не Морган, а мисс Старк, — четко проговаривает она, делая акцент на букве «р».

Питер смотрит растерянно, он не совсем понимает, почему градус их разговора так резко понизился; кажется, его даже тянет растереть пальцы, что озябли в течении последних нескольких мгновений. Он ведет плечом, стараясь не фокусироваться взглядом на Морган, а после тихо бормочет:

— Никаких проблем, мисс Старк, вообще никаких. Только вот… Почему?

Морган смахивает с джинсовых шорт божью коровку и шумно втягивает в себя воздух:

— Не люблю свое имя, не люблю, не люблю, не люблю!

Последние слова подкрепляются сердитым топаньем ноги. Морган редко позволяет себе подобное поведение — маме не нравится, когда она капризничает, да и самой Морган тоже, но… Но почему-то так важно ответить Питеру, при этом не объясняя причины. Причины, которой, наверное, и вовсе нет.

_(И дело вообще не в том, что ни у кого из близких не получается произнести это идиотское «Морган» так же ласково, как умел папа. Ну, кроме мамы и дяди Баки, но они — это совсем другая история)._

Питер молча кивает в ответ на ее небольшую детскую истерику и очень быстро переводит разговор в обычное русло — комиксы, фильмы, сериалы… Он очень крутой и классный, он смотрит ради Морган диснеевские мультфильмы, на полном серьезе обсуждая логичность и правильность поступков героев после. Она называет его по имени, ощущает его кем-то вроде старшего брата, и тем не менее…

— Ну что, мисс Старк, время для ланча? — ухмыляется Питер, едва ощутимо тыкая пальцем ей в бок.

В ответ Морган лишь улыбается.

Питер снова называет ее по имени спустя пару недель. Морган не понимает, зачем он это делает, и уже собирается применить свою самую скрытную, но абсолютно беспроигрышную тактику — расплакаться перед ним, а потом убежать в свою комнату и запереть дверь на два оборота. Но ведь с Питером так нельзя?.. С Питером, который, кажется, прямо сейчас пытается что-то ей доказать, пока она продумывает тщательный план своего поведения.

— Ты что-то говорил? — невинности во взгляде ей не занимать.

— Да, мисс… Морган, — со слегка порозовевшими щеками отвечает Питер. — Я говорил о том, что у тебя абсолютно потрясающее имя, а ты не позволяешь ему звучать вслух. А ведь ему нужна, просто необходима свобода! Ты хотя бы когда-то интересовалась, что оно означает?

Имя? Означает? Морган отрицательно мотает головой, внимательно уставившись на Питера.

— Это имя валлийского происхождения, но это не так важно, — тут же принимается частить тот. — В переводе с какого-то там языка, я уже не упомню, с какого, оно означает «бушующее море». Ты когда-нибудь видела море? Ты знаешь, какое оно красивое? Твое имя такое же!

Морган склоняет голову набок:

— Море?

— Д-да! — хоть и с легкой заминкой, но просто огромным воодушевлением восклицает Питер. — Море… оно такое величественное, огромное, захватывающее! Это необъятный водоем, сила которого просто поражает!

Морган вскидывает бровь, тыча пальцем в сторону берега:

— Мы с мамой живем у водоема, Питер…

Тот только улыбается:

— Это речка, Морган, всего лишь речка. А море… Ты влюбишься в него, как только увидишь.

Морган садится на скамеечку у дома и на несколько минут затихает — ей нужно упорядочить все мысли и эмоции, прежде чем отвечать Питеру. Тот, спасибо ему, не торопит — только нервничает, кажется, теребит очень уж отросшие волосы (хм, надо бы попробовать заплести из них косички, как в бороде дяди Тора) и пялится куда-то вдаль.

В конце концов, Морган принимает важное решение. Вскочив на ноги, она подходит к Питеру и протягивает ему ладошку:

— Предлагаю сделку, Питер. Ты можешь называть меня по имени, но в ответ ты будешь обязан показать мне море. Лично.

Несмотря на то, что все их общие знакомые до сих пор называют Питера ребенком, его ладонь ощущается просто огромной против ручки Морган. Не то, чтобы это ее не устраивает.

Морган Старк десять. Она стоит на калифорнийском побережье, крепко стискивая _эту самую_ ладонь _этого самого_ Питера Паркера в своей.

Перед ними расстилается не морская, а океанская гладь, но почему-то сейчас Морган так все равно на некоторые несоответствия их соглашения с Питером.

Океан и вправду величественен. Он завораживает, притягивает, манит к себе, кажется каким-то недосягаемым божеством. Морган всегда говорит о том, что уже она большая девочка, но против океана сейчас сама себе кажется песчинкой — одной из многих, что разбросаны по всему пляжу.

Сегодня океан спокоен — приятный бриз легонько теребит пряди ее волос, словно дурачится, будто Питер во время общего просмотра очередного фильма; на небе ни тучки, а солнышко светит слишком ярко — кажется, просто не может сдерживать радости от встречи с Морган Старк именно здесь.

— Морган… — она пробует собственное имя на вкус, вглядываясь в бесконечную водную гладь. — Морган… Бушующее море… Как ты думаешь, Пит, — она поворачивает голову к Питеру, — папа знал, что мне когда-то понравится мое имя?

Взгляд Питера моментально тускнеет, но на губах все равно остается легкая улыбка.

— Думаю, — говорит он после небольшой паузы, — мистер Старк… Тони… даже и подумать не мог, что ты вообще разочаруешься в его умении подбирать имена.

Морган кивает и снова возвращается к созерцанию линии горизонта.

— Знаешь, Пит… — она крепче сжимает его ладонь своей. — Мне кажется, ты прав. Просто… мне очень сильно его не хватает. Он говорил это «Морган» так особенно и тепло, что…

Питер опускается возле Морган на колени и поворачивает ее к себе — так, чтобы смотреть глаза в глаза.

— Хэй, Морган, не смей грустить. Твой папа очень-очень сильно любил тебя…

Морган жмурится, стараясь не расплакаться:

— И я его…

— Да, я знаю, — Питер касается ее щеки ладонью и смахивает большим пальцем одну из слезинок, что так и не удержалась на ресницах. — И ты его. Три тысячи.

Морган всхлипывает и порывисто обхватывает Питера руками за шею.

Ласковые лучи солнца целуют обнимающихся ребят в макушки, а чуть поодаль поет свою величественную монотонную песнь неповторимый океан. Поет, чтобы услышать отклик, чтобы разбудить в груди маленькой, но смелой и твердой характером девочки то самое бушующее море, в честь которого она названа.

Морган Старк десять. Она по-детски обаятельна, невероятно прозорлива и не по годам умна. Подобное сочетание не удивительно, с такими-то генами.

Возможно, именно благодаря генам она так обожает свою фамилию.

А вот имя — спасибо Питеру Паркеру — она отчаянно любит.

Точно так же, как и человека, который ей его подарил.

_Три. Тысячи._


End file.
